marciafandomcom-20200214-history
The Nedorian Calender
The Nedorian Calender has become the standard dating system used by most of the world. It works from seconds and minutes as well as years and ages. Short Span Short span refers to time under a year. This leads to a difrence in the value of time in Marcia. With a year just over twice as long in Marcia then Terra. For example a twenty year old in Marcia would be almost fourty five on Terra. This can lead to some confusion, however it is a neccessary evil. The extra hour a day is caused by the slower rotation of Marcia itself, most likely due to its extra size to Terra. Also the orbit is slower, causing the slow year.﻿ The months, each lasting 40 days, are organised into 16 names, as follows: Dates will commonly be shown as follows: 23rd Lei 459A5 23rd of Lei shows that it is the 23rd day of the month names Leisure, and that it is in the year 459 of age 5. Long Span Long span is assumed to anything longer then a year, and is mainly refered to as ages. The ages are as follows: The First Age: An unknown age, the end of which begins the records from which the Maragorians base the ages upon. Therefore this remains a unknown age, lasting for possibly thousands of years as it comprises of everything that preceded current civilisation. The Second Age: The Biatrians rose to power during this period, rebuilding on the remains of those that exsisted during the first age. The age ended with the eruption of The Blasted Mountain, scattering ash across the world. This caused several major happening in several growing civilisations at the time. This age lasted 1392 years. The Third Age: The Katalian Empire begins to expand and soon the Biatrians are defeated and purged during the war of venegence. Gunpowder becomes a formidiable weapon, however it remains difficult to make and expensive. The age ends when The Katalian Empire destroys the alliance of three kings, segmenting the west further. This age lasted 976 years. The Fourth Age: Nedorian Patentneers discover the anti-gravatic propeties of Xedra Stone. An industrial revolution occurs across the whole planet, mainly centered around the equator. Also with the advent of the airship and the perfection of projectile weaponry, several nations armies undergo complete changes during the Powder Race. Soon after comes a similiar rush in the Navies, this time for the skies. The age ends with the Great Storms, causing major destruction on the upcoming world powers. This age lasted 572 years, the shortest of any age thus far. The Fifth Age: Currently in the fifth age, Marcia finds itself and the point between a technologically dominated world and the one left behind. The year is 721A5. History The calender was created by the Nedorian council of guilds to make record keeping simpler, as most countries, and even group in them, had created there own time keeping solution. The idea to standardise the calender was merely to save time. However the calender was soon adopted by the Katalian Assembly of Governence, which in turn saw its useage by clerks and record keepers thoughout Katalia. Much like alot of the empire, this meathod soon spread to most Katalian embassies worldwide, and when they forced visistors to use it, the respective country soon adopted it. While the calender was originally just for Nedorian, it soon found itself spread worldwide. Category:Setting